


Delectable

by BlackVelvet42



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fantasy, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/pseuds/BlackVelvet42
Summary: Hope you like it sweet Muldy:)Thank you Killermanatee for the super-quick beta!





	Delectable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muldy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldy/gifts).



> Hope you like it sweet Muldy:)
> 
> Thank you Killermanatee for the super-quick beta!

* * *

 

_Cinnamon?_

She snuck a peek down at his lips, moving as he spoke.

_Maybe pepper. But definitely something spicy._

Focusing on his eyes, she could still study his mouth.

_Dark chocolate. Yes, coated with honey._

He paused, and she nodded for him to continue.

_Smoked vanilla with a touch of ginger?_

Her gaze dipped again as his tongue darted out to moisten his lower lip.

_And if he were to enjoy a cup of her favorite beverage…_

“…not listening to me at all, are you, Kathryn?”

“I’m sorry, Chakotay. I can’t seem to concentrate. Can I get you a coffee?”

 

* * *

 


End file.
